I Can't Think A Good Title, It's Just OkiKagu and YamaTama Fanfiction
by Akiyama Mitsuki
Summary: I'm suck at title and summary... And I have a headache now... Sooo... Yamazaki has a crush on Tama, Sougo knows, Sougo wanted to help, Sougo needs help from Kagura, Kagura helps him, so many explosions, worse date ever. Yey! Okay okay, just read it! XD
1. Make Your Dad Proud on Father's Day

**This is going to be my first Gintama 3-Z AU! Well, I don't really know about that universe beside Gintoki is a teacher and the others are the students XD**

 **I don't know how many chapters this arc has...**

 **~~~~~~~ Enjoy ~~~~~~~**

"Hah..." A very normal highschool boy walks behind his three friends to their school.

"Hm? What is it Yamazaki? You sighing again. It's getting annoying." Said the V-shaped hair guy.

"A-ah... It's nothing Hijikata-san..." The normal guy laughed a bit.

The other two friends just looked at him and continue to walk.

At school the normal guy, Yamazaki Sagaru, keep sighing and looking so down the entire lesson. Well it's not like that lesson is important anyway. They just learnt about how to become the number one character in anime. And that lesson just get his mood worse.

"Ne ne ne~ Toshi~ Sougo~ Zaki~" call a certain Gorrila, "When I sat at the train today I see Otae-san again... I wanted to give her my sit but she just gently touch my cheek and look it's so red now!" he pointed his bruised right cheek.

The three guys who listen to his 'usual' story just sweatdropped and continue what they doing before. Sougo with his nap, Hijikata eating his bread filled that disgusting yellow thing and Yamazaki with his problem.

"Sigh..."

"Oi Yamazaki, you're sigh is seriously annoying now. Just tell us what that sigh is for and stop or I can just silent you now?" Sougo lift up his sleeping mask and show one red glowing eye.

"U-uh... A-a-aaahhh..."

"Zaki... Just tell us! I'm sure we can help!" Gorrila smiled.

"Uh... A-ano na, Kondo-san Hijikata-san Okita-san... I... I think... I fallen in... Love..." He said without looking at his friends and having a really red face.

"Oh."

"Hmmm."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"E-eh? Nani? Just that? W-why are you guys so cold right now? Why aren't you saying anything Kondo-san? You're the one who said you would help!"

"Maa... Yamazaki, it's not really something we should shocked about right?" Said Hijikata after gluping his bread.

"Just a single glance at your desk anyone would know." Sougo said lazily.

"Eh?" Yamazaki looked at his own desk filled with some papers.

 ** _Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san Tama-san_**

"E-eehhh..."

"Zaki..." Called the Gorilla guy. Okay I should call him Kondo now, "I was proud when I know you already mastered the 'stalking tecnique'. You even write about your 'stalking experience'... I'm so proud of you boy...!" Kondo cried a river while patting Yamazaki's shoulder and carrying a book in his left hand.

"Eh! You read my diary Kondo-san?! You shouldn't read that!" He quickly grabbed his book back.

"Eh~ Let me see it~" Sougo snatched the book in Yamazaki's hand and a curious Hijikata getting closer to see the book too.

"Ah~! Please give it back Okita-san!"

 _Tuesday, 21st June._

 _\- (Morning) Today is a beautiful day! Tama-san is beautiful too today!_

 _\- (Lunch break) We learnt about the difference between shounen manga and shoujo manga. I wonder what kind of manga does Tama-san read._

 _Wednesday, 22nd June._  
 _\- (After school) It's raining today. I hope Tama-san brings an umbrella. But if not... Maybe I can share an umbrella with her..._

 _\- (Night) Tama-san walks home with Ginpachi-sensei. I wonder what kind of relationships they have. Well they were walking with that China girl too... But... Why are they entering a same house?!_

 _What if... They... Actually a couple?! And that China girl is their kid!_

 _Ahh... What should I do..._

 _Thursday, 23rd June._

 _\- (Morning) I can't sleep well last night... Tama-saaaann..._

"Pfffttt..." A sadist and mayora holding their laugh until there are tears in their eyes. Yamazaki just stood there blinking his eyes two times with a red face.

"W-well... Yamazaki, you really like this girl huh...?" ask Sougo weeping some tears in his eyes, "I know you worried about her relationship with sensei. But do you actually have talked to her?"

Yamazaki is just standing still and then sit on his chair.

"Y-yes I have..."

"Eh~ When? How many time?" Ask Sougo again.

"O-once..."

"Really? What did you guys talking about then?" Now is Hijikata turns.

"Y-yesterday... I-i said to her that she has a bed hair..." Yamazaki then remembered what happen yesterday morning, when he meet Tama in front of the class door, "Tama-san is really cute even with a bed hair..." And he started to go to heaven again.

"Oi come back here." Hijikata punch his head once, "Well Yamazaki fyi, that girl and sensei live in a same roof."

Yamazaki's face is white now.

"But that's because she live downstairs and sensei live upstairs with China." Sougo said before Yamazaki actually leaving the world because his first love almost gone.

"What do you mean Okita-san?"

"Sigh... The girl you like is living with her old woman and sensei is renting an ugly apartment upstairs." Sougo continued.

"S-soudesuka... Yokatta..."

"So... Yamazaki, do you really want like this girl?" Ask Hijikata and Yamazaki nodded his head hard.

"You want to ******* her?" ask Sougo and Yamazaki turned into a red apple.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU S-SAYING OKITA-SAN! I DON'T WANT TO ****** HER!"

Then because of his loud LOUD screaming everyone in the class looking at him with a you-are-disgusting face.

And the forgotten Kondo was trying to flirt Otae-san (well he got some gentle touch from her) also looked at his stalker friend with a really proud face.

"He grow up so fast..."

 **And it's the first chapter!**  
 **See you next chapter! Love ya~!**

 **Next :**  
 **A sadist is going to help his friend(?) so he can ***** the one he likes! But he need some help from someone!**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Review_


	2. In The End Friends Don't Always Help You

"Okay that would be the end of today class. Don't play to much with your friend and go home!" Ginpachi walked out of the class and students don't even look at him anymore. Well it's not like they really pay attention to that teacher anyway... Except a certain purple haired girl.

"Kagura-san* let's go home together." Said the green haired robot girl.

Kagura stand up from her chair and grabbed her bag. But someone pull her bag and she almost fall back.

"Sorry robot girl~ But Ms. Piggy will go home with me. So you can just go home alone, okay?" said the sadist and pull Kagura hand to outside the class.

"O-oi! Let me go, you stupid Chihuahua!" scream Kagura and Sougo just keep pulling her.

"Okay...?" Tama then walk out the class too but the opposite way from where the couple go.

"Oi Sadist! What wrong with you!"

Sougo let go of Kagura's hand and turn back to her. He pulled a book from his bag and give it to her.

"Read it first."

"Hah?"

It was Yamazaki's diary book. But Kagura didn't know that. She just keep reading it and reading it until today entry. She then lift up her head and stare at Sougo face with a really creepy smile.

"You... Like Tama?" she said and Sougo just staring at her while lifting one eyebrow.

"No, it's not me. Who the hell want to stalk that robot except Yamazaki?" He started to walk towards where students keep their outside shoes. Kagura followed him to outside.

"So that anpan guy likes Tama?" Kagura asked. Sougo nodded his head boringly.

"Well, as a great friend I am. I want to help him." he said. Kagura looked at him, her face is full of disbelief and question. But then a bright lamp appeared.

"You want to help him huh... You damn sadist. You just want to make his first love gone forever." she said.

The two of them just keep walking. At the middle of the road Kagura said she is hungry and forced Sougo to buy her some food. They now in a food place called McMicky and Kagura just finished her 17th burger.

"Is there a black hole on your stomach?" He said but Kagura just ignored him.

"So, what do you want sadist? You're the one who pulled me here and you must have something to say beside anpanman little crush right?" She said still munching her 18th burger.

"You're the one who pulled me and my money here..." He said looking at his empty wallet, but well he can get more money from Hijikata's wallet tomorrow, "I have a plan and for that plan I need your help."

Kagura stared blankly at Sougo for a sec and stopped eating her 20th burger.

"You want my help?" Sougo nodded, "Ha! This useless sadist want my help! Ahahaha! Come come! What help do you need from Queen Kagura?!"

Sougo sweardropped and for a sec he regret wanting a help from Ms. Piggy in front of him. But well, he needs her cooperation for his great plan.

Sougo slurps his drink, "I need your help to bring that robot girl here," Sougo placed a paper with some drawing on it, "on Sunday."

"Hmm... You want to make a date for that friend of yours?" Kagura asked him.

"Heh~ You know about date huh. I thought you just a virgin that doesn't even know what love is~" Teased Sougo with a smirk.

"W-what?! Of course I know what love is!" she stood up and slammed their table.

"Then do you have loved someone?" he staring at Kagura two eyes deeply but Kagura then looked somewhere else avoiding his eyes.

"Y-yes I have."

"Who?" Sougo stares at her with a serious eyes.

"G-gin-chan... Anego..."

"Not that family kind of love. Who?"

"I-it's not your business."

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"..."

"..."

"Okay just... Bring your friend. I'm going now and here my number. I'll mail you what you should do."

After leaving a white paper with his number Sougo grab his bag and walk outside leaving Kagura with her burgers.

"He's wierd..."

Sougo walk to his house in silent. Bag on his back. It is now evening and the sun almost gone now. Time sure flies by when he play with her, Kagura.

 _'Then do you have loved someone?'_

 _'Y-yes I have.'_

'So this is what Yamazaki feels huh...' Sougo looked at the sunset.

With an annoyed grumble, Sougo messing his hair a little and then went to open a door to his house.

"Tadaima." Sougo removed his shoes and walked inside. He then saw his sister, Mitsuba, cooking something in the kitchen.

"Ah~ Okaerinasai Sou-chan. You arrived late huh, where did you go?" Asked her still stirring something on the pot.

"Nothing much," He quickly said and sat down on the kitchen chair, "Are you okay Aneue? Do you still have a fever?"

Mitsuba smile sweetly to her worried little brother, "Of course I'm okay! I don't have any fever and I think I can go to school tomorrow!"

"Is that alright? I mean... You can take a little rest too tomorrow..."

"Hmhm," she shook her head, "I will go to school tomorrow with you!"

After a few minutes of silent, Sougo finally nodded his head twice and help his sister with their dinner.

 **Chapter 2 done! Ho~ I can't believe I finish this so soon!**

 **MITSUBA WON'T DIE IN MY FANFICTION!**

 **I'm really sad at that Mitsuba arc. I cried a ton and didn't dare to watch it again. But Mitsuba won't appear again in this arc.**

 **Then again... I want to write a fanfiction about her...**

 ***Tama usually use 'sama' to calls someone name. But in this fanfic I want to use 'san'. Because it seems more appropriate than 'sama'. It's a school after all.**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Review_


	3. Date Doesn't Always Go Smootly

**I will make 2 version of this date. This one is TamaZaki date! The next chapter would be OkiKagu stalking their date.**

 **And sorry if this date is boring. Author never went to a date so... Ehem. Enjoy!**

 _Let's skip to Sunday~_

Sunday morning at the front Kabuki station it was a really great day. Sun is shining brightly and there's a little clouds at the sky. 2 girls arrived there after buying something from the conbini. A vermilion haired girl is munching something green on her mouth while the other girl just walking closely behind.

"Why did you bring me here, Kagura-san?" the girl asked the vermilion hair, Kagura. Kagura turn her back still munching her green sukonbu.

"Someone begged me to. He cried really hard so you can have a date with his friend."

Kagura took a sit at one of a bench there while the other girl, Tama, just standing there.

"Is that so? Can I ask who will be my partner in this 'date'?"

"It's the anpan guy."

"Oh anpan guy, the one who always stare at me and write something about me. A stalker." Tama said with a monotone voice.

"Yeah, that person."

Not far from there two boys looking at those girls. One of them has a really nervous face, he is trembling too. While the other guy stay calm and keep walking towards the girls.

"O-oi Okita-san it seems I have a really bad impression now. I even haven't meet her properly yet..." the nervous boy, Yamazaki said.

"Heh... It's okay~ First impression isn't really important anyway. Let's go." Sougo, the other guy, stop when he in front of the girls. One hand in his pants pocket and one hand at the air.

"Yo China! I'm surprised you get here fast. Did you wear a nitro or something?"

A vein pops out on Kagura's head. She stand up and put her index finger on Sougo chest.

"Just shut up Sadist or I will just take Tama home now." She treated.

"Okay okay, I'm joking. Let's introduce each other then." Sougo lifts both of his hand and then push Yamazaki who was standing behind him to in front of the robot girl.

"K-k-k-k-konichiwa Y-y-yamazaki Saguru desu... Y-y-yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Yamazaki introduced himself.

"Watashi ha Tama tomoshimasu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She bowed.

After that no one said a word for 10 seconds. Then Sougo started to talk.

"Well then... You guys can just go together somewhere to **** or anything else you want to do."

"E-eh Okita-san!"

"Jaa na, Yamazaki. Oh and here a date advices for you, be sure to follow it or this is will be your worse day." Sougo smiled, well it's more like a sadistic smile at Yamazaki.

He then grabbed Kagura left hand and dragged her away from YamaTama.

"Come on China."

"Eh? I can't go with them? I want to eat! I heard boys whould pay anything in a date!"

"Okay okay, if you just follow me maybe I will give you a doggie food."

"I'm not a doggie!"

And the two of them gone from YamaTama sight to wherever they go.

"Those two..." Yamazaki shook his head while sighing. Then he feel a hand touching his right shoulder.

"Then what should we do Yamazaki-san?" Asked Tama.

"Eh! Ah... Um..." _'Aaaahhhh! Stay calm! Why am I so nervous?! Okita-san is being so kind to set up this date! I must make this date successful!'_

"What Okita-san wrote there Yamazaki-san? Maybe we can just follow it."

"Ah... O-okay..."

Yamazaki POV

 _How to make a strip_ _ **worse**_ _strip successful date._

 ** _First compliment your girl about her clothes. Just say it looks like a piggy wearing a clown suit._**

 _'Pfffftttt! W-whaaaa?! Okita-san?! What kind of compliment that isss?!'_

"Is everything okay?"

"A-ah yes..." _'Well the example is terrible but a compliment is a good start...'_ "A-ano Tama-san your clothes looks really good on you!"

Tama-san really is pretty wearing short blue dress with a big white ribbon behind it.

"Really? But this is something Kagura-san pick from a dumpster."

(・_・;)

 _'China-san...? Why did you make Tama-san wear this clothes?!' (#_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_

"I-is that so... Ahaha..." I scratched the back of my head.

"Do you like to wear clothes from there too Yamazaki-san? Maybe we can go there together?"

"Hai...?" ( ・_・)?

.

.  
.

Sign **: DUMPSTER**

 _'Why does this date come to this?!'_

 ** _If your girl wants to go somewhere, take her there. If you refuse maybe she would just go away and leave you alone you piece of shit. Alone and have nobody else anymore. You can just go and cry somewhere. Alone. Where nobody can hear or help you._**

 _'I don't want Tama-san to go away! I don't want to be alone! But I don't really like where this is going...'_

"Are you okay Yamazaki-san? You look pale. Maybe we should just go home." Tama-san looked at me.

"No! No! I'm okay! I'm completely okay!" Waving my hands in the air.

"Sure. Then Yamazaki-san what would you like to take from the dumpster?" She asked while looking at the dumpster in front of us.

Well it's really big, dirty and... Smelly. I can't believe that the clothes Tama-san wears is from here. There's so much things here... I don't even want to know what it is.

"Ah... Well, I don't know..."

 _"I don't even know why I am here..."_ I mumbled.

"What is it Yamazaki-san?"

"N-nothing!"

 _'Well I should make Tama-san happy today! Let's see what Okita-san wrote first...'_

 ** _If you are confused when your girl ask you to pick something, you can just ask her which one she likes more. That will make her happy. Or choose something else, something unexpected._**

 _'This is kind of a nice advice...'_

"What should I pick huh... Maybe Tama-san can pick something for me! Anything you pick would be great for me Tama-san!"

"Okay." Tama-san started to walk around the dumpster like a girl would do in a mall. She is really cute. I wonder what she would pick for me. (*'ω｀*)

"How about this Yamazaki-san?"

"Hai?" (*^_^*)

.

.

.

( ・_・)

 _'But she already picked something unexpected, Okita-san!'_

"Ch-chotto matte... K-kore ha... **Gun**m** janai no!"

"Yes. This is **Gun**m** that has been thrown away by its previous master. It has a really good defense and the attack power isn't bad. But this Gun**m has lost its b*lls so it's useless."

"Who the hell wanted that kind of Gun**m?! **Why there even a huge Gun**m suit in a dumpster?!** " I screamed.

"And I think... This suit you perfectly Yamazaki-san."

 _'Ah... Tama-san is so cute picking something for me... Wait...'_

"Then are you saying I'm useless like this Gun**m?!"

"Of course. That is in my data."

 **Critical hit!**

"Yamazaki Saguru, the most useless person in Shinsengumi*, except the fact that he would always buys the Shinsengumi members food from the cafeteria."

"Who tell you that Tama-san...?"

"Okita-san."

"Okita-saaannn...!"

"So, do you want to wear it?"

"Uh..."

 _'If I wear that huge robot suit it would become a problem in this date! But I don't want Tama-san gets sad if I said I don't like it... Ah... What should I do...'_

* **twitch** *

"Eh?"

I heard something from behind me. I turned my back and see a giant robot moved its hand.

"EHH?! No way! It's moving!"

"Someone must be inside it and activated the Gun**m."

"W-well that's not the problem Tama-san it looks like going to shot a beam at us! Run!"

"A beam?"

 ***BLAST!***

 ** _"Gyaaa!"_**

Ahh... This is the worse... The day is getting dark and I haven't do anything good in this date... I'm so useless...

"Yamazaki-san, are you okay?"

 _Tama-san is worrying me~_

"Y-yes, I'm alright."

We just walked through the street, tired after that Gun**m chasing us both. Now I don't even know where to go. The paper from Okita-san is missing too.

 _At least I want to have a chat at a cafe with Tama-san..._

"Yamazaki-san, isn't that Kagura-san and Okita-san?"

"Huh?"

I see familiar brown head and vermillion hair. The two of them in a cafe. They look like talking about something. Ah, but it more like they are arguing again. Wait. Are they on a date too?

"T-Tama-san...?"

Tama-san is staring at them now. She looks like thinking about something. I wonder what she is thinking about.

But seeing them agruing I feel envious. Arguing mean they are really close to each other and me with Tama-san... We barely talk to each other today.

"Sigh..."

"What is it Yamazaki-san? Do you want to go there too?"

"Hm? Ah not re-"

Then I looked at Tama-san, but she didn't even looked at me. She just staring at the cafe.

 _'Tama-san's eyes look sparkling... Wait, does Tama-san want to go in that cafe?'_

"Tama-san, you want to go to that cafe?"

"Not really. But if you want to I can accompany you."

"Ah... Souka... Okay then let's go in there..."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course!"

We went inside the cafe. It's a really comfortable inside with a slow music playing and the smell of coffee. We sit in front of each other in a light brown table.

"Let's sit there, Tama-san."

"Sure."

The waiter walk to us and ask what would we like to order. I just order a cup of coffee while Tama-san looked like really serious reading the menu. After a few minutes she finally order an oil. Well, I should know she would order that... But why did she looked at the menu that way?

"Is it your first time entering a cafe Tama-san?" I asked her while waiting for our orders.

"Yes. It's my first time. I always wanted to know what kind of place do young people usually go to."

"But you're young too Tama-san!"

"Ah yes. But I work part time at a bar. So I don't really know any other shops like this."

"Ah... Okay..."

Oh yes, Tama-san works at that bar under Ginpachi-sensei house. I saw her sweeping there before...

Our drinks arrived and we just sat there not really talking about anything. Maybe it's just a small talk about what happen in school and I'm really happy to just sit here...

"Thank so much for today Yamazaki-san." Tama-san bowed her head.

"Yes, it's alright. We didn't do much anyway..."

"As a thank you, let me give you something. Please, wait a minute."

Tama-san face suddenly become blue and she put a small plate in her hands. Wait... She... Vomiting?!(# ﾟДﾟ)

"Here."

"W-what is it...?" (・∀・)

"Monja desu."

"M-monja? But... It doesn't look like one... It doesn't even look like a food." Σ('∀｀；)

"Don't be shy Yamazaki-san. Please take it."

"I-I'm not being shy but..." _'What should I do? If I refuse she'll hate me...'_

"Yamazaki-san?"

"H-hai! Um Tama-san-!"

" **Out of my way!"**

Suddenly a loud voice cutting my own words and a few of plates broke. It was the two of them. Okita-san and China girl. The China girl is chasing Okita-san with a really red face and they just mess every table in this cafe.

End Yamazaki POV

"Wait you bastard! Lemme get your annoying stupid face!"

"Heh! Catch me if you can, Red China~"

"W-what do you mean by red?! I'm not red!"

"Heh~ But I'm sure I saw you getting red after I-"

"AAAHHH! I CAN'T HEAR IT!"

And they run off outside the cafe leaving a really mad people here.

"Ah... Kagura-san and Okita-san fighting again... Those two always fight when they have a change..." Tama calmly said.

"Y-yes they are... Sigh..." Yamazaki just stand there at their now-in-mess table. Well at least that monja is gone now.

"You sighing again Yamazaki-san. Are you really okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It just that I learnt something important."

"Sou desuka? Then I feel the same way."

 _'I shouldn't trusts those two again...'_

 _'Cafe is really a lively place.'_

 ***Shinsengumi in 3-Z universe is a student council.**  
 **I don't know if it true but I think I read it somewhere that Kondo and Hijikata are part of it. So Shinsengumi is a student council.**

 _Thank You for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Review_


	4. It's So Hard To Just Watch It

**Hi! Mitsuki here! The last chapter! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Well then... You guys can just go together somewhere to **** or anything else you want to do."_

 _"E-eh Okita-san!"_

 _"Jaa na, Yamazaki. Oh and here a date advices for you, be sure to follow it or this is will be your worse day." Sougo smiled, well it's more like a sadistic smile at Yamazaki._

 _He then grabbed Kagura left hand and dragged her away from YamaTama._

 _"Come on China."_

 _"Eh? I can't go with them? I want to eat! I heard boys whould pay anything in a date!"_

 _"Okay okay, if you just follow me maybe I will give you a doggie food."_

 _"I'm not a doggie!"_

"Yeah yeah, stop barking already." Sougo waving his hand in front of Kagura just to be bitten by her, "Ouch! Hey!"

"Wheee," She shows her tougue to Sougo, "Stupid sadist!"

"Sheesh... Just stop and we need to look out for the two of them." He said pushing Kagura into behind the bushes.

"Why are we stalking them?" Asked Kagura.

"I'm just bored."

"Heh~" Kagura just looking at the couple in front of them, "That anpan guy is lame." She commented.

"Well, that's just Yamazaki. Ah, he didn't follow the advice..." They still looking at the couple.

"What advice?"

"To call her a piggy who wears clown suit."

"Hah?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I look more closely you look exactly as that." Sougo looked at Kagura head to toe. Hair to shoes. While saying that.

"Tch. Shut the hell up you damn sadist! I'm sorry but you are much worse than that!"

"Eh~ How so?" He smirked.

"You look like a poor Chihuahua with gorilla suit and you stink like mayonnaise." She truthfully said.

"Cih... Oi they started to move."

The both of them continued to follow Yamazaki and Tama. They were silent along the way. Nothing come out of their mouths except Kagura munching her sukonbu.

After walking a bit they arrived at a huge dumpster. The couple they follow is right in front of the dumpster while OkiKagu stay at a pretty long distanced but still can hear YamaTama talking.

"Ah, the dumpster..." Kagura said finally finished a box of sukonbu.

"Why are they in the dumpster now?"

"Maybe Tama wants to bring anpan to where she usually buys things..."

"Buy things? In the dumpster?" (；一_一) (I'm out of idea so I will just use this emoji :v)

"Yeah, her clothes is from here too." へ(￣ー￣)

"What kind of girl is that..." (ー_ー)

Okay I'm back to narrate this story!

So the two of them watched Yamazaki and Tama enter the dumpster together. Sougo keeps watching the couple as they doing something he doesn't even know. But after a few minutes he then realized that Kagura isn't by his side anymore.

"Huh? China? Where are you?" Sougo looked around trying to find a vermilion head. See nothing like that. He begun to search by walking.

"Oi!" Sougo called her. Then after a while he saw Kagura entering a huge Gund*m (The one at YamaTama date XD), "China!"

"I wanna ride this huge robot and punish the Brittania for my dead mother and blind brother! Hahahaha!" Said Kagura while covering her left eye and suddenly she changed her clothes into a black robe.

"What? That's not a Kn**htmare stupid China! It's a Gund*m! Hey! Stop!" Sougo ran to her while she just stand there smiling.

"No! I command you to die!" Kagura opened her left eye.

And of course she doesn't have a Ge*ss so Sougo is still alive. Kagura ignoring the sadist that keep calling her name and enter the robot. Sougo too, chasing after his China.

"China!"

Inside the super huge robot there are two seat. Kagura already sat at one of those chair and pushing random buttons. Sougo who just entered the robot looked really amazed to see inside it.

"Hey... This is pretty cool. China you control the left side and I'm going to use the right side." Sougo sat beside Kagura.

(A/N : I don't watch Gundam. I don't know how that huge robot is controlled. So I just made my own. Seriously, I tried watch it. But I got bored, can't stand any anime with robot. But I love Code Geass.)

"Don't command me. I can do anything I want."

"Yeah yeah..."

Kagura still pushing some random buttons. Green, blue, yellow, purple, red.

 **#BOOOM!**

"Damn China..." The both of them looked so surprised by the explosion that the robot made, "What button did you push?"

"The red one." She still has her finger in the red buttons.

"Okay." and Sougo start to push it too.

 **#BOOOOM**

"Heh."

"Hey! I'm the only one who can push that button!"

"I don't care."

 **#BOOOM**

"No!"

 **#BOOOM**

"China stop punching me!"

 **#BOOOM**

"No way Sadist!"

 **#BOOOM**

"Hey! Don't shot that ramen store!"

"Oh I will..."

 **#BOOOM**

"Damn it China!"

"H-hey! Stop! That's where I usually buy sukonbu!"

 **#BOOOM**

"SADISTTTT!"

"Ha!"

"I will kill you!"

"Good luck with that."

 **#ERROR#**

 **#ERROR#**

 **#SELF DISTRUCTION WILL BE ACTIVATED#**

 **#IN#**

 **10**  
 **9**  
 **8**

"O-oi what does that mean?" _(._.)_

 **7**  
 **6**

"It will blow up, stupid." (ー_ー)

 **5**  
 **4**

"What is?" (・_・;)

 **3**  
 **2**

"The robot." (ー_ー) (・-・)

 **1**  
 **0**

" _RUNN_!" ~(/# ﾟДﾟ)/

 **#BBOOOOOMMMM**

 **(So random... I'm just a little crazy okay?)**

So after that robot incident Sougo and Kagura feel really tired. They ran really fast and the explosion just so big that they get caught it in. They then decided to enter the nearest Cafe to rest, well it mostly Kagura dragging Sougo's wallet into the Cafe. Sougo can't really argue with her anymore, he so tired and Kagura is too strong.

And just like the other day, Kagura ordered a bunch of food while Sougo just sit there drinking coffee. After Kagura 4th bowl of rice, Sougo started to talk.

"We lost them..." He sighed.

"Munch munch munch." Kagura ignored him and keep eating.

"If only a certain pig didn't ride that huge robot..."

"What? You blame me for that?" Kagura stop eating her food.

"Oh your stupid head actually realize that you are a pig?" (^_^) **(- I only realize it after I read this again... This look like Kamui XD)**

"Huh. You're the one who enjoy it so much more than me." (๑'^'๑)

"And you the one who stole my wallet." (ー_ー)

"You said I can eat anything I want." (๑'^'๑)

"Okay, just stop barking." (ー_ー)

"Hmph." Kagura then raised her hand and a waitress come, "Bring me a super huge chocolate parfait!"

After a few minutes a really big chocolate parfait is served. It's so big that Sougo almost can't see Kagura face.

"There's definitely a black hole in your stomach..."

Kagura still ignoring him and pull out her mobile phone.

"Hehe~ I will brag this to Gin-chan..."

She took a few photos on different sides of the parfait.

"Gin-chan would be so jealous." Kagura started to eat the parfait.

"Haha! Gin-chan face would be so funny!" and now it's almost done.

"Tch. Gin-chan Gin-chan is the only one in your head." Oh little Sou-chan is jealous and mad because he was ignored~  
#SougoLaunchABazooka

Omg... I'm sorry! #Run

 **#BOOOM**

Okay I come back...

Kagura stop eating her parfait and the spoon is still on her mouth.

"It's not your business." she said.

"You said that too yesterday."

"..." Remembering that day, Kagura fell silent. It's a conversation that she hate because Sadist suddenly start to get serious and giving her questions that she can't even answer. But fortunately last time she can shut him up.

"Is it that perm teacher?"

"It's not your business."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"  
 _'And that will shut him up.'_ Kagura thought.

"Because..." Sougo is lost in words and Kagura just sit there smirking then start to eat the parfait again.

"Because?"

"Tch... You're so stupid."

Sougo sighed. But hearing that words Kagura getting mad and glaring at Sougo.

"What did yo-"

And before Kagura can say her words. Sougo acts first. When Kagura standing up to punch Sougo on the face, Sougo start to stand up too. But not to hold back her punch. But to attack her, with a kiss on the forehead.

"Now. Do you understand, Red China?" (^_^)

"W-w-w-w-whaa..." ( ･/ д / ･)

"Heh."

"I-I-I'm going to kill you!" Kagura jump out of the table and her hands on a fist. Seeing that Sougo runs as fast as he can to avoid the Yato girl warth.

"Ups, she's going berserk."

And then they start to destroy the Cafe...

"Wait you bastard! Lemme get your annoying stupid face!"

"Heh! Catch me if you can, Red China~"

"W-what do you mean by red?! I'm not red!"

"Heh~ But I'm sure I saw you getting red after I-"

"AAAHHH! I CAN'T HEAR IT!"

 **Okay! That's the end of this arc! Thank you so much for reading this!**  
 **I seriously don't know what to write next.**

 **Well you can always give me some suggestions! But I'm lazy just like Gin-san if not more, my school has started and I took a part in Japan-'ish' festival in my city, these months will be tough… So I won't really have an update. Still, I'll take note to everything I saw and change it into a story if I have time!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Review_


End file.
